Instinct Charnel
by jensev
Summary: Quand l'instinct meurtrier croise l'instant charnel... Quand une trackeuse croise la route de Dean Winchester... Ou quand un os part complètement à la dérive ptdr - les reviews constructives sont le bienvenu XDXD, les autres aussi bien sur XD


Aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à écrire un traitre mot sur mes fics en cours , pour cause ? le film Twilight que j'ai vu hier au cinéma alors que je l'ai déjà vu 4 fois... Ca n'a aucun rapport me direz vous et le pire c'est que ça n'en a aucun avec le reste mises à part le fait que dans ma tête trois petits mots se sont bousculés : tracker - femme - Dean...

J'ai écrit cet os en moins d'une heure et à l'origine le passage euh... qui est interdit au moins de 16 ans XDXD ne devait pas y figurer alors pour le coup : spécial dédicace à Spuffy qui m'a dit : quand ça doit sortir ... ben ça doit !!!! donc je vous présente cet os, interdit donc au moins de 16 ans, et qui j'espère (car j'ai pesé mes mots) vous plaira quand même ...

**Instinct Charnel**

Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul regard pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était lui. Elle avait senti son parfum lorsqu'il l'avait croisé et entendu ce sifflement d'un mec qui trouve une nana sexy. Elle s'était retournée, laissant alors ses aprioris de côté car c'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Et là, elle avait su que tout était perdu. Elle avait perdu cette assurance qu'elle avait à l'habitude à l'encontre des hommes, elle avait perdu cette indifférence qu'elle leur faisait exploser en plein visage et par-dessus tout, elle avait perdu son souffle en croisant son regard.

Il n'était pas beau, il était magnifique. Il n'était pas radieux, il était resplendissant. Mais à ses yeux à elle, il était surtout appétissant.

Elle savait que c'était lui. Lui qu'elle attendait depuis près de 300 ans… Réincarnation, mort, défaite, rupture, amour, vie, choix… Autant de mots, désormais insignifiants, qui avaient percutés son esprit en une fraction de secondes. Autant de mots qu'elle s'était décidé à oublier pour se donner alors entièrement à lui jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse mordre à pleine dent dans la chair brûlante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir au plus près l'odeur de son sang chaud, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pris de tremblements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le transforme et qu'elle fasse de lui un Eternel.

Elle avait continué sa route, laissant le regard cuisant du jeune homme s'échapper sur ses formes puis elle s'était retournée une ultime fois, clignant d'un œil, le sourire au bord de ses lèvres pulpeuse. Et maintenant elle marchait, elle marchait et il la suivait comme un chien suit sa maitresse. Elle l'avait déjà mis à ses pieds, et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle entra dans une ruelle un peu sombre et attendit patiemment que ses pas s'approchent un peu plus et lorsqu'il se trouva face à elle, ils n'échangèrent aucune paroles.

Il déglutit difficilement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ne se doutant pas qu'il était déjà sous son emprise et elle murmura quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Ce qu'il comprenait en revanche c'était qu'il était sous son charme dévastateur et qu'il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller de cette façon, d'habitude, il prenait soin au minimum de payer une chambre d'hôtel. Mais là c'était trop tard.

Il approcha délicatement sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme, lui susurrant au passage des mots qui la firent frémir. Elle avait son cou à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, sentait son cœur battre à tout rompt, l'odeur de son sang lui chatouilla les narines et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant.

Il recula de quelques centimètres, lâchant sur elle son regard vert et luminescent. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres exposant à la vue de la jeune femme une bouche sensuelle qui lui fit perdre ses moyens et pour la première fois depuis 300 ans, elle se contenta de l'embrasser.

Elle mit de côté l'espace d'un instant, son instinct meurtrier se laissant aller à la volupté d'un baiser langoureux. Elle prit soin de garder ses mains sur les bras de l'homme mais sa volonté commença à faiblir à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Il était tendre, majestueusement divin et ses mains moites sur la taille de la jeune femme la faisaient flancher. Il prenait d'avantage le dessus sur elle, laissant ses doigts courir sur la soie de son chemisier, laissant sa bouche voyager de son cou à son oreille, enveloppant sa langue autour de son lobe. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il aurait cédé sous les caresses incessantes du jeune homme qui, au grand dam de la jeune femme, prenait plaisir à ces gestes délicats. Il la poussa contre le mur, s'assurant de l'absence d'inconnu auprès d'eux et reprit son manège obsédant, au point que le souffle vint à lui manquer. Il referma sa bouche sur les lèvres humides, glissa une main sur la hanche frémissante et une autre au niveau de la nuque de la désespérée. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, serrant son corps chaud contre elle. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait sentir sa dignité la quitter et celle du jeune homme se faire de plus en plus présente.

Elle le laissa faire, tout en se répétant sans cesse que son heure viendrait, qu'elle mordrait dans sa chair et qu'elle sucerait son sang pour lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle était en train de subir. Ce délicieux affront qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter, qu'elle se contentait d'absorber silencieusement. Cet affront qui la poussait à se dévoiler entièrement au jeune homme qui venait de glisser ses doigts entre ses cuisses et qui lui faisait subir le pire châtiment qu'il puisse exister. L'Extase.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'homme pour entrer en elle et la faire gémir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle se sente revivre à nouveau. Il avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de se faire entendre, laissant sa virilité se charger du reste. Les vas et vient incessants durèrent de longues minutes durant lesquelles les mains se crispèrent sur les corps. Elle se laissait aller à aimer ce corps robuste qui la tenait fermement, ces bras vigoureux qui l'encerclaient, ces yeux, comme sortis de nulle part et qui se refermaient de temps en temps alors que l'effort devenait extrême. Et cette odeur… Elle ne sentait plus le sang de l'homme mais son parfum délicat mélangé à la sueur. Le plaisir montait en grade, les doigts se crispaient de plus en plus et le gémissement tant attendu de la part du jeune homme se fit entendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, pas encore, pas tout de suite, il devait faire monter en elle la jouissance tant attendue. Alors elle murmura un simple mot et il se défendit du mieux qu'il le put pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette sa tête en arrière et qu'il sente les muscles de son corps se raidir. Le souffle du jeune homme chatouilla son cou et elle laissa un gémissement de plaisir effleurer ses lèvres. Il la reposa à terre et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et délicatesse. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle eut la vivacité d'arrêter ce nouveau baiser avant que son instinct ne reprenne le dessus.

Malheureusement, il avait été plus vif qu'elle et malgré ce moment où ils s'étaient tout deux abandonné et où le plaisir charnel avait dompté l'instinct meurtrier, la lame du couteau argenté avait lacéré le cou de la jeune femme… Avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'aujourd'hui, malgré l'extase d'un moment délicat, la proie, c'était elle.


End file.
